A Second Chance
by razorbackmike
Summary: Naruto was once told by a wise man that everyone deserved a second chance. To make, not only their lives better, but also to make themselves better people. Now he's getting his second chance. Bad summary just give a chance please.
1. You're a what now?

**A Second Chance**

**Always wanted to try this crossover after I saw the movie so here's the first chapter. And before you say anything yes I know about my other stories, but not up dating them was a combination of lazines, work, school, and just everyday life. If you don't like well tough luck, this was the only story I was really motivated to write at the moment. The others will eventually be updated and finished, I promise. Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know.**

**Ch1. You're a what now?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Someone once told him that people deserved a second chance. A free pass to do it all over again and try to make yourself, not only a better life, but a better person.

_Bullshit._

If such a thing truly existed then why did he never get his turn. He paid his dues. He endured hardships like no other. And yet no such thing seemed to be waiting for him. He had given up. He welcomed death with a smile.

Such was the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

Things happened so fast it was almost a blur to him. So many people called him a monster. So many had called him a Demon. Yet they still held on to their blind prejudice with a fierce disposition.

He fought for them. He bled for them, those that scorned him. And they betrayed him.

The moment they finally turned on him was probably the worst period of time in his entire life. Not that it wasn't expected, but betrayal leaves deep scars.

But, then again, so do blades.

Shortly after the Fourth Shinobi War he began to pick up signs of unrest towards him. His fellow Shinobi distanced themselves from him except for Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji. He was sure Neji would have stood by him as well, considering he gave his life for him.

Soon the whispers returned with their focus on him. Things were reverting slowly back to the way they were before his gradual rise in power. Only this time Tsunade was too busy with the new alliance system and the reconstruction of Konoha to even notice. Not that Naruto let her know anything was wrong either.

All that was going wrong was due to one simple truth. It was almost laughable, but that is neither here nor there.

He is a Jinchurriki. A human forced to carry the mantle of responsibility of holding back a great demon's power.

Because of the lack of knowledge in the mysterious art of Fuinjutsu many mistakenly believe them to be the demons they contain. Such is the ignorance of the masses. Show them some blood and they think you a god. Give them an outlet for their pain and they become the demons.

He developed an impressive reputation before and during the war. One that earned him the title of The Demon. He eventually became a bed time story for parents to be able to get their children to sleep.

His skills are feared even by his own allies. Who wouldn't be scared of the only man to defeat Madara Uchiha since Hashirama Senju and the man who almost single handedly ended the war. But the true reason behind everyone's fear was the fact that he defeated the Jyuubi and seperated it back into the nine Bijuu. Only Killer Bee knows what happened and so far no one has gotten him to say anything on the subject.

But back on topic. The villagers and most Shinobi of Konoha soon began to fear him again. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to desperation. That desperation soon resulted in an ambush that lead to his current situation.

They had surrounded him and attacked without warning. Many fell in the few seconds that followed. His title as the "Fastest Man in the World" defended itself right then as he unholstered the massive blade Samehada. It had taken a great liking to his potent chakra. The first wave that attacked were on the ground missing limbs. Those that weren't dead soon bled out due to the monstrous injuries.

The other attackers soon joined in and a battle spanning half of the rebuiling city was under way.

After many were dead Naruto decided to use a break in the action to reverse summon himself to Mt Myobokuzan, the home of the toads. However one lone traitor saw this and sent out a large pulse of his own chakra to disrupt it. However using so much caused death by chakra exhaustion and his own injuries.

The rsult was not something Naruto or anyone else expected. Naruto felt a pain unlike any othe as his world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Transylvania**

A bright light soon engulfed the surrounding terrain. When it died down it revealed a bloody looking Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki had greatly altered his appearance after he left on his training trip with Jiraiya. He was wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black, steel-toed combat boots. He had on a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt/mask combo. A Black trench coat that had a high collar topped the look. Its sleeves looked as if they had been ripped off and the bottom looked tattered as well. He also was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He had a summoning tatoo of the Kitsunes on his right arm. It looked like the Kyuubi ready to strike with tribal markings all around it. His head band now was located on his right shoulder above his summoning tatoo.

The mask was worn in the memory of Kakashi. He may not have been the greatest sensei but he more than made up for it by being one of the comrades that stood by him until the end. His end that is.

He looked around and took notice of his new surroundings. It was a stereotypical haunted forest with spider webs and... skulls on spiders. Okay that was wierd. He noticed a light source out of the corner of his eye.

When he got up to look at it his wounds burst open. The most prominent was a slash across his chest from the right shoulder to his left hip. Blood poured onto the forest floor as he heaved and spat out more blood. He made a decision, not that he had much of a choice.

With a lot of effort and will power Naruto forced himself up and took stock. Samehada was still with him, a plus in this FUBAR situation. After that was done he started to walk towards what he now assumed to be a fire judging by the color of the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Hotel Transylvania**

Dracula was standing in the lobby of his hotel with a satisfied look on his face.

Why would he have such a look you might think? Considering that his only daughter Mavis wants to leave the safety of the hotel and travel the world. Not on his watch, not with those evil humans. So you might now understand why such a look would be confusing.

The answer is very simple. He had managed to trick his sweet precious Mavis into believing that humans were nothing but trouble. In his mind they would always be the ones who took away his beloved wife, Martha.

But soon a confused look took its place on his face. He smelt blood, and a lot of it. He looked towards the entrance and his eyes grew to an unimaginable size. He saw a very wounded human, but a human none the less, struggle through the front door.

He was furious and his face was red with anger. He sped past the unsuspecting guests of his hotel and tackled the human through the revolving door causing it to go spinning while they were in it.

Naruto saw him coming but with his injuries could only take the hit. As they went spinning in the door the strange man shouted at him with a look of absolute fury on his face. Wait, were those fangs.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Dracula demanded. Naruto flinched as the blood flow increased but spoke anyway. He had been afraid of a language barrier problem so he had prepared the required seals before hand. The Count hadn't noticed in his haste that he had placed one on him that was designed for the transfer of specific information, in this case language.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I found your castle by following the flaming Zombies. Kinda hard to miss." His sarcasm was ignored by Dracula due to his current panic.

The count had a horrifying flash back of when the architect had warned him about fires near the castle.

"How many of you are there?" He asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Just me. I really had no other option but to come and ask for help. I have no idea where I am at or what language we are speaking. The only reason I understand you and can respond is due to the seal I placed on you for transfering knowledge of the native's language to me." He hissed out as the spinning was doing nothing to help his wounds. Dracula looked at where he was pointing and saw strange markings on his hand along with an identical one on the strange human's hand.

"Are you trying to steal information from me about my kind?!" The Count nearly shouted outraged.

Naruto shook his head tiredly and for the first time the count took in his full appearance. He saw the major wounds all over his person and would probably bleed out soon if he wasn't treated. But this brought questions to his mind. No creature he had guarding the castle caused such wounds, whatever did this was not one of his employees.

"What happened to you?" He asked slowly but his facial expression did not change.

Naruto, seeing no other way to survive, answered. "My former home turned on me, claiming me to be a demon in disguise. During my escape attempt something happened and I woke up in the forest near here. I'll explain more if you help me. My natural healing will take care of most of the work but I'll need some treatment."

Dracula was silent for a few moments contemplating what he had just heard. On the one hand he wanted nothing to do with ANY human, but his story had peaked his curiosity. He had heard of Demons and did not hold a thing against them. They suffered much like the monsters did and still do.

"Very well, but if you're tricking me I'll suck every ounce of blood out of your body." He threatened him for good measure before quickly calling the maids to clean up the blood before more guests arrived.

"W-wait, so you really are a vampire? I thought the teeth were just for show." Naruto said as he was hoisted up by the Count. The maids were already near the entrance and closing fast.

"Yes I am. My name is Dracula, Mr. Uzumaki, and welcome to Hotel Transylvania." He said in a neutral tone of voice as he hid him and told the maids to clean up the accidental spill caused by the chef.

Naruto sighed as he was sped through the lobby by the Count as they headed for an empty room.

"Call me Naruto. I don't like all that uptight shit." Dracula let out a small, small smirk at that.

"Very well Naruto, though what I said earlier still stands. If you are lieing to me you won't live to see the sun rise _Human_." Naruto smirked as well while blood continued to seep through his lips.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, _Old Man_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Tell me what you think please. Ever since I saw the movie I couldn't help but imagine the possibilities of this crossover which no one else has done.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya this is Razor.**


	2. Well, this is New

**A Second Chance**

**Wow, just one chapter and so many reviews... I don't think that many ever came for just one chapter in less than a day for any of my other stories. I am glad everyone liked it so far though. It puts that little bit of doubt in my mind at ease seeing so many positive remarks.**

**Son of the morning: Funny things happen like that in life.**

**Ninja bat master: As much fun as it would be to do either of those ideas it would be over used. The crossover is a new thing but using the same ideas from other stories is not original and I badly want this story to be just that. So sorry, no chakra for the monsters.**

**frytrix: Him claiming to be even a part Kitsune would contradict the basis I've set on the Jinchurriki status in the first chapter. It is a good solution, just not the one I need. Thank you for your suggestion anyway.**

**Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know.**

**Ch2. Well, this is New.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Previously**

"W-wait, so you really are a vampire? I thought the teeth were just for show." Naruto said as he was hoisted up by the Count. The maids were already near the entrance and closing fast.

"Yes I am. My name is Dracula, Mr. Uzumaki, and welcome to Hotel Transylvania." He said in a neutral tone of voice as he hid him and told the maids to clean up the accidental spill caused by the chef.

Naruto sighed as he was sped through the lobby by the Count as they headed for an empty room.

"Call me Naruto. I don't like all that uptight shit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Hotel Transylvania, Two hours after Naruto arrived**

Mavis was just like any other regular 118 year old vampire. She badly wanted to explore the world, see new places, try new things. Maybe even meet her Zing like her parents had.

Mavis had medium length black hair that framed her face and light blue eyes nicely. She wore her typical outfit that consisted of a black dress that covered her shoulders and clevage and stopped just above her knees. A pair of stripped socks covered her legs and met her dress revealing little to no skin.

Now that doesn't mean she didn't look beautiful. On the contrary, to many the outfit just brought her natural beauty more than a slutty dress or mini-skirt would.

She had come back from visiting the fake human village about thirty minutes ago. Not that she knew it was fake. And the trip had seemed to solidify her dying belief that all gumans were bad and evil. Mavis for a long time thought that maybe some humans were good and kind, her father not so much. He still refused to tell why he so vehemently hated the human race.

She often chose not to push him for answers on the subject because it always led to a depression in his moods for at least three days.

But now she could smell blood. It was not so strong that it smelled like someone bathed in it, but enough to warrant concern. The chef Quasimodo didn't even use this much for preparing his food. As she followed the scent several others noticed her strange behavior.

"Mavis what's wrong? You're acting kinda strange." Frank asked her. He is more commonly known as Frankenstein, the monster made from many men. His shrill wife also showed her concern as the other members of her family followed her as well.

"Yeah honey are you alright? Did the _humans_ scare you?" Eunice asked in a concerned, yet shrill voice.

"I'm fine but I smell a lot of blood coming from one of the guest rooms. It's more than what even Quasimodo uses when he cooks, so I'm not sure what it is." The others were shocked to hear such a statement. It truly was confusing and possibly not safe.

"Mavis maybe we should find Drac and then check this out. We don't know what it could be." Wayne the Werewolf said as his pregnant wife Wanda nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's a good idead Wayne and besides Mavis, your dad would kill us if we let something hurt you." Murray the mummy said in a slightly worried tone. He was still scared of Dracula when he got protective of his daughter.

Mavis was a little frustrated at their coddling of her, but she knew they were only concerned for her safety. She sighed silently in relief when they finally stopped in front of the door that was the source of the scent.

"Well we're already here so why not check it out?" She asked rhetorically. Before they could say anything else to try and stop her she opened the dorr and walked in to a scene she found herself blushing to.

A strange blonde was laying on the bed with only a mask that covered the lower half of his face and a pair of tattered cargo pants. His muscles were well sculpted as he sported a rock hard six pack. But that wasn't the part that shocked.

He was a _Human_.

The others rushed in after her and were all shocked to see a human in the supposed safe haven for monsters. The hotel had never been discovered in its many years and now all of that was ruined. Before they could start shouting and screaming from the top of their lungs the blonde's eyes snapped open and stared at the group in silence.

His deep blue eyes scanned over each one of them, except Griffin the Invisible Man seeing as all that was visible was a pair of glasses. There were no emotions in his eyes as he judged their threat levels. When he reached Mavis though, something else happened.

He gasped silently as he stared into her eyes. Mavis did as well but hers wasn't silent. Both felt as though a force was compelling them to speak though neither did, out of nervousness. It was like their hearts were yerning for each other, that they knew something special would happen between the two.

Neither could take their eyes away from the other's. That is until Dracula shut the door loudly, which broke all of the present group out of their stupor. Naruto looked at the vampire and proceeded to lay his head back down on the pillow and close his eyes.

"I had hoped I could wait a little longer to explain this to you all." Dracula said in a calm tone of voice as he sedately walked past his friends and daughter.

"D-drac, What's a _human_ doing in the hotel?!" Eunice shouted. She was the first to regain her voice and promptly shouted out her concerns.

Naruto winced slightly at her volume as he once again opened his eyes. Looks like he wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon. Dracula had made his way to the window before speaking once again.

"I would like it if you all would hear me out before you voice your concerns or questions." At their hesitant nods he continued. "I would like for you all to meet our new head of security, Naruto Uzumaki. I have worked out all the details of his contract and he will start tomorrow or whenever he deems himself fit for duty. And before you ask, yes, he is a human. But I would like for you to hear his tale before you judge him as he did the same for myself. That is how we came to our current agreement."

Before they could get in a word Naruto began. Both he and the Count agreed that this would go smoother and faster if they weren't interupted by repeating questions and angry comments.

"After looking at several maps of this world we have come to the conclusion that I am from either an alternate plane of reality or a different but parallel dimension. I am from a place called the Elemental Nations. There are five main nations which are the lands of Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, and Wind. Each of those nation have a shinobi village. Those villages are the strongest in the world and are ruled by the strongest shinobi or as we call them Kage. Shinobi do whatever they are ordered to by their Kage. We are essentially an army of assassins. I and other Shinobi have the abilities to manipulate the elements and use them in battle." That sentence stopped any form of protest or back talk that had formed in the small crowd. Now confused and disbelieving looks were aimed at the two.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me so I've prepared a demonstration." As he held out his hand whisps of blue energy became visible as they formed into the shape of a small ball. Naruto then slammed it into the bedside table and destroyed it, shocking the audience once again.

"When a mad man called Madara Uchiha created a group called Akatsuki, or Red Dawn, he did so with the purpose of gathering all of the Tailed Demons. Now I'm sure you're wondering why he would need the nine strongest creatures on the planet. Not for a good reason at least. He planned to unite all of the demons to create what they originally were, the Jyuubi."

"The Jyuubi was also known as the Ten Tailed Demon. No one knows it's true form except for the Sage of Six Paths himself and me and another. It would reak havok across the lands in Humanity's earliest days, destroying civilization as a whole time and time again. Then one day a man with powerful eyes, The Sage of Six Paths, did battle with the beast. It raged on for days tearing across the landscape. When the fight was nearing its end the Sage sealed the mighty demon into himself and sealed the body into a mass of earth, which became the moon. Upon his death he feared the beast would reak destruction and chaos once again so he split it into nine pieces, the Tailed Beasts."

"So if Madara had gathered all of the demons and sealed them within himself, he would have an endless chakra supply. He then planned on using that to cast an illusion that would reflect off of the moon and basically capture the entire world in a never ending mind control. You can see why the leaders of our world had such a problem with this."

"So the five great nations did something never before seen in our entire history. They all united together against Madara, putting aside their own grudges and hate for one another to serve a greater cause. And we won. The road that lead to victory will prevent war for a long time at least. So in simple terms we achieved peace."

"After the war was when it all started to happen. The people I had fought for and protected turned against me in fear of my power." The group waited for him to explain as by now they were fully captivated by the story this young man had to tell. They could not deny the fact that this Naruto had seen battle and faced the odds. His scars told the truth.

"Why did they turn against you?" Mavis asked in a small voice. She was unnerved and concerned at the same time when she first noticed the scars that littered his body.

"People from my world have the ability to harness an inner energy called chakra. Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy it is what allows us to use the elements in battle. However only a small percentage of the population can use it. And those that can have to start at a young age or risk blowing themselves up due to the stress of unused chakra coils. There are nine giant chakra beast called the Bijuu. These demon cannot be killed. Thousands have died attempting it. They can only be sealed into a container. Though only a newborn child can hold back these great beasts. Their chakra networks, those are what allow us to use our elemental attacks, haven't been fully developed yet and would grow to accomodate the Demons. If a demon were sealed into an adult their chakra would be poisoned by the Demon's chakra." Naruto paused momentarily to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

"These Demon containers are known as Jinchurriki, or power of human sacrifice. They are hated due to the ignorance of others. I am the Jinchurriki for the strongest Bijuu, The Nine Tailed Fox or Kyuubi no Kitsune. In an attempt to kill me the majority of the popualltion of my home village, Konoha in the Land of Fire, only a few did not participate. I had recently began attaining fame and influence throughout the village because of my exploits on the battlefield. They saw this as a threat from me. When humanity fears something that fear turns into hatred. And that hatred turns into desperation, that desperation to kill me lead to my current situation. I killed anyone who got in my way. Many people died. None of my true comrades and friends tried to stop me, however few in number they are." He finished in a dead voice. None of them could see his face due to his mask, but all they would have seen was a cold, unforgiving surface.

The others grew somber at the tale. They all knew what it was like to be hated and scorned without having done anything.

Mavis's heart went out to the man she had recently gained interest in was not been a bad person, but a good man, and a better soldier. She felt a great anger towards his so called home. He had sereved them faithfully and that was how they repayed him. It hurt her deeply to hear of his suffering, and she didn't know why.

"I trust this is enough to satisfy your curiousity?" Dracula asked rhetorically as he gathered their attention.

"Because I will not force him to tell you any more of his life. We all have our own secrets and I believe it was hard enough for him to tell you all about this much of his life. I plan on announcing his position in the hotel later this evening. However, for now he will be known as a Kitsune. They are known for their abilities to transform so his similarities to humanity should not seem strange."

The group nodded their heads in understanding and began to shuffle towards the door.

"Nice to have you on board kid. I know you're gonna make a big difference around here." Griffin said as he moved towards the door. He was the most accepting of their little group so if Dracula could like a human he could at least give him a chance.

"I'm twenty one. I kill people for a living, and you're still gonna call me a kid?" Naruto asked in a bland tone with a raised eyebrow.

This seemed to be like a key as soon many other good luck wishes made their way to him from the others. Finally only Naruto, Dracula, and Mavis were left in the room.

"Mavis, honey, go on and greet the rest of the guests arriving. You will have plenty of time to talk with Naruto later when he is feeling better." Dracula coaxed his daughter out. Even though he trusted Naruto didn't mean that he had totally let go of his hatred of humans. So her concern towards the blonde worried him as he thought he saw something more.

Mavis nodded and walked to the door and said one last thing before leaving.

"It was nice to meet you Naruto." And she was gone.

Naruto looked at the Count with a neutral attitude. "That went better than expected."

Dracula nodded his head but his frown grew the more he thought of his current situation.

"I'm _more_ worried about what the reactions of the other guests will be when they find out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Tell me what you think please. I'm kinda making this up as I go along. Sorry in advance for any gramatical errors. I'll try to fix them.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya this is Razor.**


End file.
